Poseida
by Kerito
Summary: La historia de como mi vida entera cambio por un accesorio.


ul id="webMessengerRecentMessages" class="uiList _2ne _4kg" style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; line-height: 15.359999656677246px;"  
li id="wm:mid.1399188258246:39ebc7c8c84359aa93" class="webMessengerMessageGroup clearfix" style="zoom: 1; padding: 8px 20px 7px; position: relative; border-width: 1px 0px 0px;"  
div class="clearfix" style="zoom: 1;"  
div class="clearfix _42ef" style="zoom: 1; overflow: hidden;"  
div class="_37"  
div id="mid.1399188258246:39ebc7c8c84359aa93" class="_53"  
div class="_3hi clearfix" style="zoom: 1;"  
div class="_38 direction_ltr" style="direction: ltr; font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.38; margin-right: 50px;"  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Días normales en clases,como siempre,todo aburrido. Pero, notaba algo raro, cada día veía mas gente llevando algo. No eran de mi curso,pero cada vez habían mas y mas alumnas llevando muñequeras. De distintos diseños,con cuadros,negras enteras y con varios otros diseños,todas iban con una o dos en sus muñecas./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pasaban los días y ya se había echo normal esa moda, y claro, llego a mi curso. Una muchacha nueva llamada Stephania llego al curso y ella llevaba unas muñequeras negras con diseños de motas medio rosadas en ambas muñecas. Rápidamente se hizo fama en el curso por este accesorio, todas mis compañeras se las querían probar,incluidas mis amigas./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stephy!,¿Préstame una?","Aaah,¡están geniales!","¿Me las prestas a mi después?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Esas frases todos los días./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Si,se ven se,tiene algo como...como que te engancha". -Me decía mi amiga Camila mientras se miraba la muñequera desde diferentes lados- "¿Te la quieres probar tu?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Iba a responder pero justo ella me la puso sin esperar respuesta./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""¿Viste que es cool,chica?" -Pregunto-/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Siii,algo" -Respondí dudosa-/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"No se si era simple idea mía o no,pero en cuanto me la puso sentí algo raro. Supuse que era por que la muñequera era medio apretada para ajustarse así que lo ignore y se la devolví a mi amiga para que se la pasara a su dueña./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Al poco tiempo,Stephania se unió a mi grupo de ella, la Camila,la Gabiera, la Cony, la Monica y yo,la Claudia...o "chica",como me decían./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Al cabo de unas semanas,en el curso ya habían unas cuantas que llevaban una muñequera,tal parece que la Stephy las andaba regalando a algunas chicas. Obvio también les paso a las Cami andaba con una a cuadros roja con negro, la Cony con una negra y un diseño de varias estrellas blancas. La Monica iba con dos,ambas eran negras totalmente. Yo era una de las pocas que no llevaba./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Los días seguían normales, pero empece a notar una pequeña ausencia...tanto en el curso como en los recreos. Cada día esta ausencia se noto mas, y me vine a espabilar cuando note que la Monica se desaparecía entre intervalos de cambio de hora y recreo y ya no hablaba tanto. Luego note que sucedió lo mismo con el resto de mis amigas...y después la gran mayoría de alumnas se desaparecían./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aburrida de esto,me decidí a llegar al fondo del asunto. En cuanto tocaron el timbre, yo me dirigí al baño y en cuanto vi a mis amigas salir,les seguí desde lejos. Al parecer,iban hablando normalmente y no se daban cuenta de que las seguía por los pasillos./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Todo iba bien,ellas iban a abrir una sala y yo estaba escondida un poco mas atrás en el pasillo,detrás de un florero con unas hojas grandes. Pero,de repente siento que alguien me toma por atrás el brazo,me pone un pañuelo tapándome la boca y nariz y en seguida la vista se me nubla y me quedo dormida./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lo ultimo que sentí fueron unas voces.../p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bah...yo recuerdo haberle pasado una..."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Noooo,si parece que no le gustaban..."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah,no?.Bueno,le va a gustar si o si"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mientras decían esto,sentía que alguien me movía la és no pude sentir nada mas./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuando desperté,vi la luz de un moverme, pero no podía. Estaba en una silla con las muñecas y pies amarrados con gruesas esposas. Mire a todos lados,hasta que de repente escuche una voz y salio una figura conocida./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Chica!" -Como lo pensaba,era Stephy-/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sácame de aquí!" -Grite enojada-/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ay~,no te enojes. ¿No quieres andar con una muñequera?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!.Ahora dime,¿por que la gente se esta comportando tan raro?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ay~ que penita...¿sabes por que?,¡porque ya estas llevando una!,jijiji~"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"En ese entonces note que mi muñeca derecha sentía la esposa pero en la izquierda,sentía mas una especie de tela en la muñeca./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mira,chica,esta cosa de aquí" -Decía mientras alumbraba una especie de maquina de coser- "Hace muñequeras ajustadas perfectamente a la muñeca,tan ajustada que duerme el brazo.Y,por la parte de adentro,tiene un diminuto microchip que,cuando el brazo se duerme, envía sondas desde los nervios de la muñeca hasta el cerebro y eso te hace estar...ehm,poseí ,¿no crees?" -Terminaba frase con una sonrisa-/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah,si?.¿Entonces como tu y yo no lo estamos?"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ay, ya lo estoy,la sensación que se siente es tan agradable que he querido compartirla con todas ustedes.Y,para eso es la maquina,para activar el microchip"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"En ese entonces,estaba aterrada...por afuera estaba enfada pero por dentro no./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tus amigas estaban dormidas,tu despertaste un pelin antes. Así que,disfruta la sensación"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Iba exclamar que no lo hiciera pero fue demasiado tarde,sentí una especie de presión en la muñeca,como cuando me pusieron una...a mitad del proceso,perdí el conocimiento./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cuando desperté,note que todo era sueño,estaba hablando con mis amigas ahora...o eso creí en mi brazo vi algo que se movía,algo morado con cuadros negros,una muñequera,entonces supe que nada había sido un sueñ amigas también estaban bajo su desvié la mirada,veía como Stephania me guiñaba el ojo./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Intente quitarme la muñequera,pero los brazos no me respondían,intente hablar,pero no me salían las palabras,al menos,las que yo querí podía hacer nada,solo mi vista era consciente./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tuve que acostumbrarme a estar así...y...aunque me duela decirlo...Stephania tenia razón,se siente agradable el estar bajo el control de la muñequera...por eso,ahora hago lo mismo que ella,a veces de la buena ...otras,a la fuerza,como sucedió conmigo./p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ahora...¿Quieres unirte?.¡Hazlo!,al fin y al cabo,si no puedes contra el enemigo,únete.../p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;" /p  
p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Fin~/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/li  
/ul 


End file.
